The Thief
by Tenma-Mugen
Summary: Namaku Naruto hanya Naruto saja. Tujuan hidupku saat ini hanya lah ingin hidup tenang tanpa adanya gangguan dan bahaya yang ada di masa lalu.


Arch 1

Chapter 1 : Ambil Jarahan Lalu Lari !

"La~~~ la~~~" Ditengah kesibukan para penduduk terdapat seorang gadis cantik sedang bersenandung dengan riangnya. Ia memberi salam kepada para penduduk sekitar dengan senyuman hangat yang ia miliki. Warga yang disapa hanya memberikan senyuman balik kepada gadis tersebut sedangkan para kaum laki-laki yang disapa hanya bisa tersipu karena gadis tersebut sangat cantik.

Irina Shidou salah satu murid di Academy Cardinal yang berada di kerajaan Berlin. Irina baru saja mendaftar ke academy tersebut dan lulus dengan nilai cukup bagus dan yang paling penting hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di Academy Cardinal, mungkin itu penyebabnya Irina tampak sangat bahagia hari ini.

Academy Cardinal adalah salah satu dari 5 academy sihir yang terkenal di benua ini jadi tak heran Irina begitu bangga masuk ke academy tersebut terlebih lagi setiap tahun-nya academy Cardinal selalu menghasilkan ratusan murid yang memiliki kualitas tempur yang hebat jadi tak heran apabila academy ini merupakan salah satu yang paling terkenal dibenua ini.

"A-ano..."

Irina merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik roknya berbalik kebelakang ternyata yang menarik roknya adalah seorang gadis kecil imut yang tampak berumur 6 tahun.

'Wahhh... kawai nee.' Irina yang tak tahan dengan keimutan yang dimiliki oleh gadis kecil tersebut meraih pipinya lalu ia tarik tarik sampai gadis malang itu merintih kesakitan.

"Onwee-chwan hwntykane." Irina yang menyadari perbuatan-nya segera melepaskan pipi dan meminta maaf.

"Hahahah gomen karena telah menarik pipimu soalnya pipi kamu begitu imut sih jadi kakak tidak tahan melihat." Gadis kecil tersebut hanya bisa tersipu akibat pujian Irina yang mengatakan kalau dia imut.

"By the way apa kau ada perlu sesuatu dengan kakak dan juga dimana orangtua mu ?" Entah alasan kenapa gadis kecil itu tiba - tiba menangis.

"Eeeeh ! , tunggu kenapa kau menangis ? apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi ?" Irina berusaha menenangkan gadis tersebut agar berhenti menangis.

"Hiks hiks, aku terpisah dari mama ketika aku dan mama pergi berbelanja, dan entah kenapa aku terpisah dari mama Huwahhh."

'Ahh, ia kembali menangis lagi.'

"Jangan menangis lagi kau tak kelihatan imut apabila kau sedang menangis, dan juga aku pasti akan membantumu untuk menemukan ibumu jadi tenang saja." Gadis itu berhenti menangis dan menatap kearah Irina dengan penuh harap.

"Benarkah ?, benarkah kalau Onee-chan akan membantuku ?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak gadis kecil imut sepertimu." Irina mengangkat gadis itu lalu ia peluk dengan pelukan hangat, menurut dia.

"O-onee-chan, A-aku t-tak bi-bisa bernaf-fas." Irina menengok kearah anak kecil yang sedang ia peluk dan yang benar saja mukanya berubah menjadi hijau. Irina yang melihat keadaan gadis tersebut segera melepas pelukan-nya.

"Heheheh sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan lagi ne."

 **Line Break**

Diantara bayangan bangunan terlihat seorang pria bertopeng aneh dengan jubah yang sedang jongkok di tepi jendela tanpa takut jatuh ke tanah. Apabila mata kau cukup tajam kau bisa melihat pria itu memiliki mata berwarna biru cerah yang terlihat diantara celah topengnya. ia juga memiliki rambut bersurai pirang pucat acak acakan yang panjangnya sampai kebahu dan diatas kepalanya terdapat binatang seperti rubah yang sedang berbaring dengan tenang.

"Nee Furball menurutmu barang apa lagi yang harus kita curi heh ?"

 **"Oy Monyet bisakah kau berhenti melakukan aksi bodohmu lagi ?"**

"Tapikan ini menyenangkan, maksudku aku tak perlu bekerja untuk mendapatkan makanan aku hanya perlu mencurinya saja lalu aku bisa makan sampai kenyang mueheheheh."

 **"Menyenangkan dengkulmu, kita baru saja pindah kesini dan dengan waktu yang cukup singkat kau masuk kedalam jajaran buronan yang harus ditangkap ?!, kau pasti memiliki bakat untuk menjadi penjahat internasional."**

"Nah itu bukti kalau aku memiliki bakat, bukankah begitu Furball ?"

 **'Aku tak percaya ini kenapa partnerku sangat bodoh seperti ini, bapak Rikudou aku pasti akan membalasmu.'**

Rubah atau yang bisa dipanggil dengan Kurama merasa cukup ironis terhadap bocah kepala Durian ini sebab ia merasa kalau bocah ini terkadang menjadi jenius dan bodoh dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin ia diberi partner seperti ini.

 **'Ahh mungkin sifat bawaan dari mereka.'**

"Ooh lihat Furball coba kau lihat kearah sana." Kurama mengalihkan pandangan kearah yang ditunjuk oleh jari Naruto ia melihat 3 orang preman yang sedang mengepung seorang wanita.

 **"Apakah kau akan membantu wanita tersebut ?"**

"Kalau itu sih bisa iya atau tidak." Rubah yang mendengar perkataan Naruto merasa kebingungan.

 **"Apa maksudmu ?"**

"Kau cukup menonton saja Kurama."

 **Line Break**

"Apakah kau sudah melihat ibumu Ami-chan ?"

"Aku tak dapat menemukan mamaku sama sekali HUWAAHHHH."

"Oy oy, tenanglah ibumu pasti akan ketemu kok jadi tenang saja." Ami yang mendengar perkataan Irina hanya bisa diam dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

Saat ini Irina sedang menggendong Ami di bahunya. Ami sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan kaki karena sudah hampir 30 menit mereka mencari ibu Ami namun masih belum membuahkan hasil. Untungnya Irina dengan senang hati mau menggendong Ami jadi tak masalah.

"Aku pasti akan menemukan ibumu apa pun yang terjadi, aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku karena itu moto dalam hidupku." Ami yang mendengar perkataan Irina merasa terharu.

"Hem, a-aku percaya dengan Onee-chan !"

'Baguslah ia berhenti menangis.'

"Onee-chan lihat itu mamaku." Irina yang mendengar perkataan Ami segera menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Dimana ibumu berada Ami-chan ?"

"Disan- tunggu siapa mereka kenapa mereka mengelilingi mamaku ?" Irina yang mendengar perkataan Ami menjadi panik.

"Sepertinya ibumu berada dalam bahaya, kita harus segera menolongnya."

 **Line Break**

"Dimana anak-ku berada, ya Tuhan semoga anak-ku baik-baik saja." Disekitar jalan agak sepi terlihat seorang wanita yang berumur 28 tahun sedang menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya seperti sedang gelisah.

"Permisi Nona Cantik apakah ada bisa kami bantu ?" Perempuan itu menoleh kebelakang ternyata dibelakangnya ada 3 orang pria besar yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

'Aku harus segera pergi, mereka pasti Preman.' Sebelum wanita itu bisa pergi menjauh ia sudah dipegang oleh salah satu preman.

"Le-lepaskan aku." Para preman yang mendengar perkataan wanita tersebut hanya bisa tertawa dengan ekspresi mesum yang tertampang diwajah mereka.

"Ayolah Nona jangan terburu-buru seperti itu, bukan kah lebih baik kita bersenang senang terlebih dahulu." Salah satu preman berusaha meraih payudaranya namun berhasil ditepis oleh wanita tersebut.

"Itu sakit loh Nona, apakah kau ingin memaksa kami untuk berbuat kasar atau kau dengan sukarela ikut bersenang-senang bersama kami." Ia mendengar perkataan preman tersebut hanya bisa merasa jijik sekaligus takut.

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain." Preman tersebut mencekik leher wanita tersebut dengan kasar.

"Apakah kita harus memperlihatkan skill 'khusus' kita agar wanita ini patuh terhadap kita." Wanita itu merintih kesakitan akibat perlakuan yang ia terima dari preman tersebut.

"Lepaskan wanita itu dasar kalian sampah masyarakat !!!" Pria itu menghentikan kegiatan-nya lalu menoleh keasal suara.

Irina berdiri dengan ekspresi marah yang terpampang di wajahnya dan di samping kirinya berdiri Ami dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Hooh, seperti kita memiliki mainan baru seorang remaja yang memiliki payudara yang cukup besar dan paha yang tebal dengan se-ekor loli yang sangat imut, kita pasti akan mendapat keuntungan yang besar."

"Oi oi kita harus menggunakan mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum dijual bukankah begitu ? hahahahah." Irina yang mendengar perkataan tidak senonoh merasa sangat terhina maksudku mereka secara terang-terangan ingin memperkosa Irina dan Ami.

"Sepertinya aku harus membasmi kalian semua." Irina menarik pedangnya yang berada disamping pinggangnya lalu ia todongkan kearah preman tersebut. Bukan-nya takut para preman hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan ancaman Irina hanya angin lalu saja bagi mereka.

"Kau sungguh lucu gadis manis, kalau begitu aku akan menghadapimu terlebih dahulu." Pria itu melempar ibu Ami seperti mainan hingga terbentur ke dinding dan barang belanjaan-nya berserakan kemana-mana.

"MAMA !" Ami berlari kearah ibunya dengan tergesa. Irina yang melihat itu segera menyuruh Ami untuk berhenti.

"Jangan pergi kesana Ami !" Sudah terlambat Ami tak menghiraukan ucapan Irina sama sekali.

Sebelum Ami sampai ketempat ibunya yang tengah dalam keadaan pingsan ia sudah terlebih dahulu ditangkap oleh salah satu preman.

"Ami !" Gadis kecil itu merintih kesakitan karena ia sedang didekap oleh salah satu preman yang memiliki badan yang gemuk.

"Kalau kau masih berani melawan kami bertiga aku pasti akan mematahkan leher bocah ini." Irina terdiam kaku karena mendengar ancaman yang dilontarkan oleh preman tersebut.

'Jika aku membiarkan para penjahat ini pergi mereka pasti akan berbuat kejahatan yang serupa, namun kalau aku melakukan perlawanan Ami pasti akan menjadi korban. Ck apa yang harus kulakukan.'

"Jika kau tidak melepaskan anak ini aku akan memotong lehermu dengan cepat." Dibelakang preman yang sedang menahan Ami muncul pemuda misterius yang memakai topeng yang cukup aneh dan ia juga memakai jubah hitam compang camping.

"Seharus aku yang mengomong begitu dasar bodoh." Dibelakang pemuda itu para rekan preman sudah siap menghunuskan senjata mereka masing masing kearah pemuda tersebut.

"Bukan-nya aku bodoh tapi-" Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya kedua preman yang menodongkan senjatanya kearah Naruto terhempas kebelakang menabrak bangunan hingga membuat beberapa retak-kan kecil di dinding.

"Kalian yang bodoh."

"Ap- Arghhh tanganku." Sebelum preman itu bereaksi apa yang sedang terjadi Ami sudah terlebih dahulu menggigit tangan pria gemuk tersebut hingga dekapan pria tersebut terlepas dari badan-nya.

"Beraninya ka-" Sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto sudah menekan pisau kecil leher preman tersebut.

"Ap-apa yang k-kau inginkan ?" Naruto yang mendengar perkataan preman tersebut hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Apa yang kuinginkan ? tentu saja uang."

"B-baiklah akan kuberikan, a-asalkan kau melepaskan aku." Bukan-nya melepaskan Naruto semakin menekan pisaunya keleher pria tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?! bukankah aku berjanji akan memberikan kamu uang."

"Yah itu benar, namun uangku adalah harga dari harga kepalamu itu." Sebelum ia bisa mengatakan sesuatu Naruto memukul tekuk lehernya hingga membuat preman jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Akhirnya selesau juga. Sekarang aku hanya per-" Tiba tiba Naruto merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ternyata yang telah memeluknya adalah seorang anak kecil. Tunggu kenapa dia menangis ?

"Hei hentikan itu jubahku bisa kotor tau." Ucap Naruto dengan nada agak jengkel. Ami yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"G-gomen aku hanya ingin berterima kasih kepada tuan karena telah menyelamatkan kami." Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Ami hanya tersenyum kecil dibalik topengnya.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku karena aku datang kesini hanya untuk mengambil para buronan nakal ini. Seharusnya kau berterimasih kepada gadis cantik disana karena ia sudah menemanimu untuk mencari ibumu ini." Naruto mengusap kepala Ami dengan lembut. Ami yang mendengar perkataan-nya hanya bisa memandang Naruto dengan pandangan kagum.

"A-ano terima kasih telah membantu kami pemuda-san." Irina membungkuk hormat kepada Naruto sebagai bentuk terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan Ami.

"Kau tak perlu seformal itu kepadaku, lagi pula tujuanku datang kesini bukan membantu kalian tetapi menangkap buronan ini saja."

"Tapikan kau juga yang telah menyelamatkan kami, jadi sudah seharusnya kami berterima kasih kepada anda pemuda-san."

"Terserah kau saja lah, dasar keras kepala." Naruto berjalan kearah tubuh preman yang sudah ia kalahkan lalu ia letak-kan dibahu. Ami yang melihat tindakan merasa bingung.

"A-ano akan Onii-chan apakan penjahat itu ?"

"Tentu saja akan kutukar dengan uang."

"Wooh apakah pemuda-san seorang Bounty Hunter ?" Tanya Irina dengan nada antusias.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, mungkin."

 **'Drap' 'Drap' 'Drap'**

Dari arah jarum jam 12 datang sekumpulan tentara yang membawa perlengkapan senjata dan pakaian tentara khas kerajaan. Sepertinya mereka datang karena aksi Naruto membuat keributan.

'Ahh aku benci tentara kerajaan.'

"Baiklah aku akan pergi dulu yah, dan jangan lupa bantu wanita itu sepertinya ia hanya mengalami luka ringan." Ami yang mendengar ucapan Naruto merasa agak kecewa karena pahlawan-nya akan pergi.

'Kau tak perlu sekecewa itu seakan akan aku akan mati.' Sebelum Naruto pergi ia menatap kearah Irina.

"Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu ?"

"Namaku Irina... Irina Shidou."

"Baiklah Irina-chan sebelum aku pergi bolehkah meminta sesuatu kepadamu ?."

"Tentu saja boleh pemuda-san ?" Tentu saja Irina setuju karena ia merasa harus membalas perbuatan baik pemuda yang ramah ini.

"Apa aku boleh melihat Pantsumu ?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada innocent.

"Heh..."

'P-pantsu apa apaan dia ini mana mungkin aku akan menunjuk-kan pantsuku kepada orang yang tak kukenal sama sekali. Tapi aku masih memiliki hutang budi terhadap dia. Aduh bagaimana ini ?!'

"Cepatlah Irina-chan tentara itu hampir sampai kesini."

"Hem... b-baiklah." Irina memegang rok pendeknya lalu ia angkat secara perlahan hingga memperlihatkan stockingnya yang berwarna putih dan akhirnya yang Naruto tunggu-tunggu Pantsu Irina !

'Sugoi, ternyata Irina-chan memiliki selera yang bagus yah.'

Saat ini Irina sedang tersipu malu hingga pipinya menjadi sangat merah sekali. Siapa pun pasti akan malu sekali apabila harus menunjuk-kan pantsunya dihadapan orang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

"Tak kuduga kau memiliki selera yang bagus Irina-chan dan terima kasih telah memperlihatkan pantsumu. Aku pergi dulu yah Bye." Naruto segera melompat keatap lalu pergi sambil membawa tubuh preman yang telah ia kalahkan di bahunya.

 **'Brukkh'**

Irina jaruh tersungkur ke tanah. Ia tidak kuat menahan rasa malunya hingga ia tak kuat berdiri lagi.

'Orang yang tak kukenal sama sekali memuji pantsuku... huwahhhhh aku tak bisa menikah lagi !'

 **Line Break**

"Kurama."

 **"Ada apa gaki ?"**

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Irina-chan ?"

 **"Tak biasanya gaki."** Yah itu pertanyaan yang cukup mengejutkan tidak biasanya Naruto bertanya tentang hal seperti ini terutama membicarakan seorang perempuan.

 **"Yah menurutku Irina-san orang yang sangat ramah dan baik terlebih lagi sa-"**

"Bukan itu maksudku."

 **"Apa maksudmu ?"**

"Maksudku bagaimana menurutmu celana dalam milik Irina-chan ?"

 **"Hah ?"**

Setelah percakapan itu selesai mereka berdua memikirkan hal yang sama yaitu ;

Pantsu putih dengan garis berwarna jingga bergambar Rubah.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

Yah saya merasa kebosanan karena kurangnya aktivitas yang harus kulakukan diwaktu senggang oleh karena itu saya merasa terpicu untuk membuat fanfic, yah seperti ini lah jadinya.

Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan jadi...

 **Jaa-nee...**


End file.
